


"Oh I'm so-"

by AbbeyTheWeeb



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Accidental Plot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyTheWeeb/pseuds/AbbeyTheWeeb
Summary: John accidentally interrupts something pure.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Tench Tilghman
Kudos: 26





	"Oh I'm so-"

“Where’s Tench?”

“I think he’s at the pub,” Jim tells me. “He needs it from all the stress of writing letters.”

It is late with the old moon up in the dark blue sky, stars dancing around it. The winter’s temperature whispers outside, the warm cabin protected the aides and generals from it. The three of us are still writing: Richard, Jim, and me. 

Alexander and supposedly Tench were at the pub, most likely getting into fights or puckering up to young women. I don’t mind though, Alexander always comes to my bed at night. Plus, he never kissed a woman one he had his pretty eyes on me. I have a pot near our bed just in case if he throws up bile in the middle of the night. 

“It’s getting late,” Richard yawns angrily. He isn’t much of a night owl. He stretches his arms and looks at the clock. It’s 10, the ticking symbolizing each and every second that goes by. “Jack, are you still going to stay up?”

I nod. I like to work until Alexander comes home from whatever he is doing. Jim also looks quite awake, since he’s more used to work at night. He cracks his fingers and smiles. “Going to bed already, Rich?”

He rolls his eyes and sits back at his desk and begins his work again, putting in his glasses once more. I grab another letter from the stack I have to read and I see that it is Lafayette’s. He has swirly handwriting, somewhat like he is an immature boy. I can also tell it was his because there were a lot of spelling mistakes, but at least he is trying to learn the difficult language of English. It was difficult for me to learn Greek, so I somewhat understand his hardships. 

His handwriting, however, can be a tad bit difficult to read sometimes being all curly. There was one word that I do not know what it is at all. I wish to get this letter finished since I don’t want to delay the whole revolution. “Do you know where the Marquis is?”

“I think he’s reading in his chamber,” Richard grunts as he almost falls asleep. Jim snickers at him, smacking his shoulder.

“Yeah, Rich is right. What’s wrong?”

“Just don’t know what this word is,” I chuckle to myself standing up from my desk, examining the letter. “The French write differently from us Continentals!” 

Richard smiles at my joke for once and continues working along with Jim. I push my chair back and walk towards the long hallway where the generals slept. Gilbert’s is right next to His Excellency’s bedroom as if he is his own son. The door isn’t open, so I knock on it. 

“Gilbert?” 

Before he has any time to answer me, I selfishly open the door and see that he’s in his bed. 

With another. 

“Oh, I’m so-” I pause though. They look as if they were both sleeping and my own curiosity crept closer to see who the maiden was. They have their arms around each other and the maiden’s brown wavy hair was out of a ribbon. Gilbert is kissing her head, nose and hand in her hair as if he is more than comfortable. Their legs are tangled together as they sleep so peacefully. It is odd, how did Lafayette find a mistress? He dares himself not to go to the town from fear of being captured. Then I realize that it is not even a maiden. 

Tench. 

The small man looks comfortable for once and is sleeping peacefully as if he fell asleep to the sweet sound of a heartbeat. Maybe this is how he gets rid of stress. The two look like true lovers, somewhat of me and Alexander. I smile and walk away to the door. I take a quick glimpse of them again and I can see a small smile on the Frenchman’s face as he sleeps. A happy one, in fact.

I close the door and walk in the office and Jim looks at me. “Did you figure out what the word said?”

“No,” I put it to the side. I sit down and start writing a new letter. “It’s not important. Can ask tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
